hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Overflowing Passion
Overflowing Passion (ほとばしれ情熱 Hotobashire Jounetsu) is the image song for the trio of France, Spain, and Prussia (the third for France and Prussia, the second for Spain) in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Masaya Onosaka in the voice of France, Go Inoue in the voice of Spain, and Atsushi Kousaka in the voice of Prussia. Lyrics Kanji= プロイセン: 何だって出来るぜー スペイン: 根拠は無用やで フランス: そんなお年頃 すべて: 俺たちの日常 プロイセン: 実際無敵だぜー スペイン: 元気が一番やで フランス: 愛が活力さ すべて: それぞれのやり方で フランス: 可愛いモナムール プロイセン: 見とれちゃうぜー スペイン: 男やさかい堪忍なあ すべて: 果敢な日常　ほな行こか スペイン: いつだって世界は動いている フランス: 最強　愉快だぜー プロイセン: わんぱくやなあ スペイン: 饒舌な情熱に身を委ね フランス: 薔薇色の毎日を送ろう プロイセン: 俺様のままで スペイン: ぎょうさん笑おうな プロイセン: 1人も楽しいぜー フランス: 極上のランデブー プロイセンとスペイン: それぞれの昼下がり フランス: ストライキに プロイセン: ブログ更新 スペイン: シエスタかて必須や すべて: 自由な情操　知りたいかい？ フランス: いつだって俺は止まらねえ プロイセン: 収穫　たのしいなあ スペイン: 愛を語ろう フランス: 孤独な情熱も最高だぜー プロイセン: ご機嫌に毎日過ごすんだぜー スペイン: 太陽の下で すべて: 果敢な日常　さあ行くぜー プロイセン: いつでも世界は動いとる スペイン: 官能　美の追求 フランス: 貪欲だぜー プロイセン: しゃべりな情熱もええもんやろ？ スペイン: 機嫌よう明日もすごそうなあ フランス: 胸に輝く すべて: 価値観を抱いて |-| Romaji= Puroisen: Nandatte dekiru ze Supein: Konkyo wa muyou ya de Furansu: Sonna otoshigoro Subete: Oretachi no nichijou Puroisen: Jissai muteki da ze Supein: Genki ga ichiban ya de Furansu: Ai ga katsuryoku sa Subete: Sorezore no yarikata de Furansu: Kawaii mon amuuru Puroisen: Mitorechau ze Supein: Otoko yasakai kan’nin naa Subete: Kakan na nichijou Supein: Hona ikouka Furansu: Itsu datte sekai wa ugoiteru Puroisen: Saikyou! Yukai da ze Supein: Wanpaku ya naa Furansu: Jouzetsu na jounetsu ni mi o yudane Bara iro no mainichi o okurou Puroisen: Oresama no mama de Supein: Gyousan waraou na Puroisen: Hitori mo tanoshii ze Furansu: Gokujou no randebuu Puroisen to Supein: Sorezore no hirusagari Furansu: Sutoraiki ni Puroisen: Burogu koushin Supein: Shiesuta kate hissu ya Subete: Jiyuu na jousou Furansu: Shiritai kai? Puroisen: Itsu datte ore wa tomaranee Supein: Shuukaku tanoshii naa Furansu: Ai o katarou Puroisen: Kodoku na jounetsu mo saikou da ze Gokigen ni mainichi sugosu n da ze Supein: Taiyou no shita de Subete: Kakan na nichijou! Puroisen: Saa iku ze Supein: Itsu de mo sekai wa ugoitoru Furansu: Kan’nou bi no tsuikyuu Puroisen: Don’yoku da ze Supein: Shaberi na jounetsu mo ee mon yaro? Kigen you ashita mo sugosou naa Furansu: Mune ni kagayaku Subete: Kachikan o daite |-| English= Prussia: We can achieve anything Spain: We don’t need any reason France: At this age All: Our daily life Prussia: '''I’m truly invincible '''Spain: Being energetic is the best France: Love is my driving power All: '''Each of us in our own way '''France: You're so cute, mon amour Prussia: ''' I'm enraptured by you '''Spain: 'Cause I'm a man, please excuse me. All: Bold every day, Spain: Let’s go! France: '''The world is forever spinning '''Prussia: Strongest! So cheerful! Spain: And so mischievous! France: ''' Entrusting body to loquacious passion Let’s spend our days in the color of roses '''Prussia: In my awesome way Spain: Laughing a lot! Prussia: So much fun alone! France: Finest-quality rendezvous! Prussia and Spain: Everybody’s early afternoon France: ''' Strikes and '''Prussia: Blog updates Spain: ' And siestas are essential! '''All: ' Free sentiment 'France: ' Do you want to know? '''Prussia: I won’t ever stop Spain: ' Harvest is so much fun! '''France: ' Let’s talk about love '''Prussia: Solitary passion is the best, too! Spending our days in cheerful mood Spain: Under the sun All: Bold every day! Prussia: Let’s go! Spain: ''' The world is forever spinning '''France: Voluptuousness and pursuit of beauty Prussia: So greedy! Spain: ''' Talkative passion is good too, isn’t it? Let’s make tomorrow cheerful, too '''France: Glowing in my heart 'All: ' Holding our own values! Album It was initially released exclusively as a digital download, but was later released on the album Hetalia Digital Single The Best Plus α, on August 10, 2012. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs